I'm So Much Better
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Classic story, I'm in love with my best friend. But he loves a girl that absolutely hates me. Yeah, my life sucks. AlbusxOC. ScorpiusxRose.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I've been working on. It's my way of keeping myself under control until Pottermore. So here ya go. I hope it helps you through also.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the Great Hall and sat down by my friend Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't notice me he was to busy staring at Rose Weasley from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. He had a pretty nice view considering we were at the Slytherin table.<p>

"Bloody Hell Scorp, just go talk to her," I said, knocking him out of his stupor.

"I can't. She hates me, thanks to Gabrielle. God, I'm an idiot," He said shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth at warp speed.

"Hey, slow down. I think Hogwarts likes it's silverware not in students stomachs," I said putting my hand on his fork.

I heard chuckling and jumped in surprise. When I turned around, I saw Albus Potter sitting there watching Scorpius and I bicker. I guess it was kinda obvious, but I guess I'll state it anyway. I have guys for best friends. No girls, the closest I had was Alice Longbottom and we only talked because we were occasionally potions partners.

"What's got you all smiley this morning, Albie?" I asked, ruffling his messy black hair.

"Stop it," he said pushing my hand away. "Kendra Thomas. I think I'm in love with her. I think, maybe."

"Wow, looks like someone's indecisive," Scorpius laughed.

"Says the boy who's been in love with the same girl for five years now and still hasn't said a word to her? Do you think that you're one to talk?" I asked him.

"Shut up," they said at the same time.

"Hey Albie," Kendra Thomas said, sitting down between Albus and I .

I couldn't help but feel a huge lump form in the bottom of my stomach. She was beautiful, long black curls, tan skin and electric blue eyes. I had red hair and flat green eyes. I mean seriously. His entire family has red hair, I would get lost. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again, let me explain something. I, Laken Penelope Willows, am in love with my best friend. And I don't mean Scorpius.

I love Albus. Yeah, it sucks. He loves Kendra, possibly and I love him, definitely. And she called him Albie, that's my nickname for him. Nobody else can call him that, he promised that way back in first year. On the train ride to Hogwarts.

Kendra shimmied her hips and pushed me farther away from her and Albus, but of course Albus didn't see this. He was to busy looking into her stupid big blue eyes. God, I sound so bitter.

"Well hey there, Lake. I love you too, but can you give me some space, please? Any closer and you'll be in my lap," Scorpius said laughing at me.

"Shut up, I'm going to class," I said, pushing up from the table harder than necessary. In the process I knocked the pitcher of pumpkin juice over and it completely soaked Kendra.

"Oh my god, you bitch. I can't believe you just did that. Albus, you're little friend just soaked me in pumpkin juice," Kendra shrieked. Lucky for me, almost everybody was on their way to class so they didn't witness this little scene.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to do it sweetie," Albus said. The word sweetie was like a dagger flung at my unprotected heart.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I don't think I even hit the table that hard," I said, thinking about it for a minute. The tables in the Great Hall were really strong, I don't think my little jostle would knock over a almost full pitcher.

"Well apologize, please," Albus said, not even looking at me.

"What? There's no way I knocked that pitcher over. It was almost full. I don't think that my little bang on the table was strong enough to knock it over," I said.

"Well, obviously she did it, Albie. Make her apologize to me. I'm all covered in pumpkin juice now," Kendra whined in a nasally voice.

"Just apologize to her, Lake. You knocked the pitcher over and it landed on Kendra. Stop being so damn stupid," Albus shouted.

Albus never shouted at me. He was the one who told people not to shout at me. He was my best friend and he was believing Kendra over me. We'd been friends for five years. They'd been dating for three weeks. I think our friendship should outweigh that bitch.

This whole conversation had been a series of sharp dagger thrown at my heart and him calling me stupid was the last one I was going to take. I stood up from the table, fighting back tears, and said, "I am not stupid."

I all but ran out of the Great Hall. I walked up the stairs and into potions and sat down next to Alice. She took one glance at me and stopped talking to the girl in front of her and looked at me.

"Lake, what's wrong? You're crying," Alice said in her quiet voice.

I didn't even realize it, but I was crying quite steadily. Silent tears making their way down my face and into my hair. I just shook my head. I crossed my arms and laid my forehead down on them. I felt Alice place a timid hand on my back, like she was expecting me to brush her off. But I let her keep it there.

"I stood up and a pitcher of pumpkin juice fell and spilled on Kendra. Albus didn't even look away from Kendra, he just told me to apologize. I told him I didn't do it, but he didn't believe me. Then he called me stupid," I whimpered towards the end.

I felt a gaze on my back and when I turned around and saw that it was Albus and Scorpius, they were walking in right in front of Professor Popper. They slid into the table beside mine and Alice's and the class began. I wiped my eyes quickly so Albus couldn't see that I had been crying. I don't think my eyes left the front of the room all of class.

When Professor Popper dismissed us, I all but ran into the corridor and into the Astronomy tower. Once I got to the class room I realized how stupid I was. Albus had this class with me. Damn it, he sat by me. God, I'm a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>I want at least, I don't know, let's say 3 reveiws before I post the next chapter. So if you like it, review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really want to thank SammiexKnightxMagic for my reveiw. My only review. I want more. But, ehh, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>I saw him sit down by me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't even look in his direction. He sat there until I had to look at him. When I did, I regretted it. I forgot how much I loved his big green eyes, they were emeralds that stood out against his pale skin and messy black hair.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I should have believed you. Scorpius told Kendra and I that he charmed the pitcher to turn over when you got up, but to hit you, not Kendra. But she sat down where you were and it hit her instead. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Albus said, taking my hand in his. "I promised that I would never shout at you or make you cry, but I broke both of those promises. I won't ever break them again. You're the only one who can call me Albie and I told her that. So we're fighting right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry you're fighting. Wait, you're fighting because she can't call you Albie and I can?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair around my finger absentmindedly.

"That and she's upset that I defended you. Oh, and I apologize for calling you stupid. You're the smartest girl I know. Can we be best friends again?" Albus asked, looking down shyly. Gosh he reminded me of a little kid sometimes.

"Of course. I love you, Albie," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and throwing myself into his lap.

"Excuse me, but can you get off of my boyfriend. Like, now," Kendra said, smiling bitchily at me, but of course Albus didn't see it.

"Whatever," I said. I kissed the top of Al's head, just to spite Kendra. I was satisfied when she glared in my direction and all but dragged him away.

"I'm so sorry that I caused all of that drama. I know that you're in love with Al. And that you hate Kendra. I hate her also, she's a bitch," Scorpius said sitting down by me.

"It's fine. We probably would have fought about something else anyway," I said watching them kiss in the back of the classroom.

"I'm not one to talk, nor give advice on this situation, I realize, but are you going to tell him that you have feelings for him?" Scorpius asked, catching me watching them.

"I don't know. I hate her, so much. But I love Al and she makes him happy. So who am I to stand in the way of his happiness?" I asked. "Even if I'm way better for him than her."

Scorpius smiled at me then shrugged his shoulders and got up to go find a seat in the slowly feeling class room. I sat and waited for Albus to come up to his seat, but he never did. When I looked around, I saw him sitting next to Kendra. Yet another dagger threw at my heart.

I put my head in my hand and looked at the blackboard in the front of the room. I felt somebody sit down, but I assumed that it was Scorpius, boy was I wrong.

When I looked over I saw Lukas Nott sitting there. With his big blue eyes and shock of black hair, he was insanely gorgeous. Not to mention that the Quiditch be played toned his body very well. He was one of the beaters on the Slytherin team with Scorpius and Al.

"Hey Lake. Can I sit here?" he asked in a delightfully low voice.

"Yeah, I guess so. Al's sitting back there with Kendra, so nobody's going to sit there," I said looking away from him.

"Good. So what's wrong with you? I saw you running from the Great Hall. I was going to go after you, but Professor Popper sent me to class," Lukas said smiling at me.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Obviously it's something, you're crying. Or you were, at least," Lukas said, placing his hand under my chin and turning me to face him.

I couldn't help but compare his features to Al's. He had pretty eyes, but they were nowhere near as beautiful as Al's. He was really tall with a really broad build, unlike Al who was slender which helped him be the seeker for the Slytherin Quiditch team. God, I was pathetic. This gorgeous guy was flirting with me, and all I could do was think about my best friend. My best friend, who was currently snogging Kendra in the back of the room.

"Hello class, I hope you enjoy who you're sitting by today, because they are now your partners in this class until I get bored with this arrangement," Professor Arden said, flipping her wand and taking role.

I pretty sure I heard Lukas mutter something like, 'Bloody Awesome', or something along those lines. I guess he liked the seating arrangements. I looked over at Scorpius and grinned. He was sitting next to Rose. I hope they don't kill each other. I'm running out of best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Care to review? Please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm really happy, I got more reviews. I want to thank RonHermione7, Ultimate Ending, and Echogirl3 for reviewing last chapter. Everytime I get a review, it's like ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.**

* * *

><p>During class, Lukas and I worked on the assignment. We had to find certain star formations in the sky. Seeing as it was still morning, Professor Arden had to enchant the ceiling of the classroom to look like the night sky.<p>

Lukas was really good at astronomy. I felt bad, I had judged him based on his looks and Quiditch abilities. I was starting to realize that he was a really good guy. He would explain certain formations to me when they didn't make sense, and not make fun of me for not understanding. Al always made fun of me, I guess in his eyes I really was stupid.

Professor Arden dismissed us to go to the Great Hall. I was walking up to where Scorpius, Rose, Al, and Kendra were waiting on me. The I felt Lukas grasp my wrist. I turned around and came face to face with his well built chest. Like I said, he was tall.

He stepped back and looked down at me, "Hey Lake, I was wondering, would you go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

I smiled. He was cute and fun to be around. Maybe he could help me get over Albus. "Sure, I would love that."

He dropped my wrist and kissed my cheek lightly. I blushed as I walked up to the lot waiting for me outside the door. Scorpius took one look at me and started laughing. I smacked the back of his head lightly.

"What's so funny, Scorp?" I asked, walking between him and Al.

"Nothing, you were just smiling like a mad woman and blushing hard enough to be a Weasley," he said, nudging me in the stomach.

"Hey. I resent that," Rose squealed. She to hit him in the back of the head. Though I think she hit him harder than I did, judging by the way his head pitched forward.

"Am I not allowed to smile? Is it against the law for Lake to be happy?" I asked.

"Sort of," Albus said out of nowhere. I had forgotten he was walking with us.

When I looked over, I saw Kendra pouting. She was mad that he was talking to me? What the hell, he was so my friend first. So back off, god.

"Whatever. I'm just excited for this weekend, that's all," I said aloofly.

Rose's ears perked up and she looked over at me, "Why are you excited for this weekend? It's just Hogsmead. Unless you're going with someone. Someone like Lukas Nott."

I blushed again and hid my face in my hair. "Maybe, maybe not. Why is it any of your business? But yes, I am going with Lukas to Hogsmead."

I felt Albus stop walking. I turned around to look at him and saw the look of disgust on his face. Kendra couldn't decide if she wanted to glare at me or Albus. She settled on me, surprising right?

"Hey Kendra, stop glaring, it would be unfortunate if your face got stuck like that," I said smiling.

"Yeah, then everyone would know how much of a bitch you are," Scorpius added under his breath, causing Rose and I to giggle.

Al seemed to recover from his episode and started walking with us again. I could feel his gaze on me, but I refused to look at him. When we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Scorpius and Rose stopped walking. I gave Scorp a look and he mouthed, 'Tell you later" at me and I smirked in his direction. He stuck his tongue out and followed Rose inside.

I looked back over and saw Kendra snogging the living daylights out of Albus. I didn't say a word, I just started walking to the Slytherin common room. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and jerk me around.

I had never seen such a look on Albus' face in all the years of our friendship. It was full of anger, disgust, and maybe a twinge of sadness. But I could just be imagining that last part. I shook his grasp off of my wrist and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Why are you going out with Nott?" he asked in a seething whisper.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Nott is completely disgusting. He uses girls and plays them. He's just trying to get into your knickers. You're just to thick to see it," he shouted at me.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him. You're to stuck up Kendra's ass all the time to know about anything that's happening around you. She's a complete bitch to all of your friends. Especially me and Scorpius. She hates me, and is awful to me. And you're to blind to see it," I shouted back at him.

I didn't even wait for his answer I just ran into the common room and into my dorm room. I threw myself on my bed and cried for what seemed like the billionth time today. I don't know what it is about Albus, but I can't help but love him.

He's sweet, smart, and a great listener. I guess that's why Kendra was with him. Thinking that, I started thinking about Kendra. God, she was just so damn perfect. She was absolutely perfect. She had the perfect body, long legs, big boobs, itty bitty tummy. She had those huge blue eyes, framed with impossibly long lashes and always the perfect amount of makeup. God, I hated her.

I felt the side of my bed sink down under some weight, but I didn't look up. I felt a hand running up and down my back and I felt the weight shift as the person lay down beside me. I freaked out a little bit and peeked at who it was. Thank god, it was Scorpius.

"Stop crying over him. He's a complete dumbass," Scorpius said, pulling my head onto his chest. I just snuggled in and started crying more. When I went to inhale, I smelled the familiar smell of perfume.

"Scorpius, why do you smell like perfume?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh uhm, well you see, Rose and I kind of, you know, kissed," Scorpius' cheeks redden and he closed his eyes, "And other stuff."

"What other stuff?" I asked straddling him.

"We made out. A lot," he said smiling at me.

"Well, don't you guys just look awful cozy? I can come back at another time if I need to," Kendra said with a sneer our way. "Albus will love hearing about this. I bet Lukas would love it even more."

With that, she turned around and walked out of the dorm room. Damn her and those twisty hips. I hope she twists one out of place. 

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's chapter 3. Review, please?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I should elaborate on the Kendra Al relationships so I'm gonna try doing a chapter from Al's point of view. Tell me how it ends up. I would also like to thank MaryMoo123 for reviewing. And a special thanks to Juliette's solo act for being a voice to how my writing is going. YOu should go read her story, Bright Eyes. So yeah, without any other interuptions, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>I looked over at the stairs to the girls dorm waiting for Kendra to appear. When she did , I started to get anxious. She had a Cheshire cat grin on and that was never good. It usually ended up making a kid cry. Or something along those lines.<p>

I guess I should explain some things. I'm totally badmouthing my girlfriend. But there's a reason for that. I am actually in love with Lake. But I know she doesn't feel the same about me. Kendra started showing an interest in me so I jumped at the chance to date her. And the fact that Lake hated her was just an added bonus.

"Guess what, Allie," Kendra giggled, sitting down on my lap.

It took all of my self control to not push her off. "What?"

"I just saw Scorpius and Lake in a rather compromising position on Lake's bed," Kendra said, twirling her one of her curls around her finger. I guess she thought it was cute, but I thought it was just annoying.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'compromising position'?" I asked, jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Scorpius was on his back and Lake was straddling him. And they were smiling and giggling. And Scorpius was blushing," Kendra said, looking giddy.

"They're really close friends, I'm sure it was innocent. I mean Lake has a date with Lukas," I said, his name like poison on the tip of my tongue.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go find Asha and Jaycee," Kendra said. She tried to kiss me, but I turned my head and she kissed my jaw.

I thought I saw a flash of hurt hit her eyes, but I may have been wrong. Before I could ask about it, she was skipping out the door. Odd girl, that one.

"Hey," Jakob Parkinson said, sitting down beside me on one of the many couches in the common room.

"Hey Jakob," I said slightly, thinking about the Lake and Scorpius thing.

"You look very distracted. Care to talk about it?" he asked, looking at the green flames in the fireplace lick the white bricks of the wall.

"What I'm about to tell you is a complete secret and you can't tell anybody. Not even Lucifer. Are we clear?" I asked.

Jakob looked slightly torn but agreed with me anyways. He turned to me, and looked more excited than a kid in Zonko's.

"I have feelings for Lake," I whispered quietly, hoping he heard me. I really don't think I could repeat it.

"You like Lake?" Jakob asked, looking excited again.

"Yeah, a lot. But I'm to scared to tell her about it. She doesn't feel the same way anyways so it doesn't matter," I said in defeat.

Before Jakob could respond a shrill voice cut through the peaceful common room.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT BLOODY NOW!" a very pissed Rose shouted from outside.

"Oh hell, what's got her wand in a twist?" Jakob asked, glancing longingly at the boy's dorm stairway wondering if he should make a break for it or not.

"I think I know," I said as I went to open the entrance to the common room.

When I opened it, my heart gave a painful lurch. Rose was standing there, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and her face slightly blotchy. I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her. She released her tears and clung to me.

"Kendra told me about Scorpius and Lake. How aren't you more upset?" she hiccupped into my shoulder.

I looked over at an uncomfortable looking Jakob and asked, "Jakob, would you go up to the girl's dorm and get Lake and Scorpius?"

"Yeah, I got this," Jakob said, looking relived to leave the room. I don't blame him, I would imagine it was rather awkward for him to be in here.

After a couple of minutes they came down. Scorpius looked devastated and Lake had on a blank, cold expression. It was rather frightening. I was almost afraid of her. Almost.

"What did you guys do?" Rose whispered in a hoarse voice. It broke my heart all over again. I put my arm around her.

"What did that bitch tell you?" Lake asked with absolute ice in her voice.

"Kendra told me that she walked in on you and Scorpius getting ready to start shagging," Rose said, whimpering.

"Huh?" was Scorpius' intelligent response.

"You heard what she said. Is it true?" I said, venom in my voice.

"What? Do you really think that Scorpius and I would do that?" Lake asked, her voice giving a slight quiver. Nobody else saw it, but I saw her heart breaking in her eyes.

"I don't know. Tell me if you did or not," I said, not breaking her fierce gaze.

She didn't say a word she just walked out of the common room and into the corridor. I felt my heart shatter into pieces, I couldn't seem to stop making her cry.

When I looked over at Scorpius, I saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Anger, sadness, and maybe , just maybe, love?

The thought of him being in love with Lake made me see red. I don't think I was in complete control of my body movements when I launched myself in Scorpius' direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me as happy as Dumbledore with wool socks :) So review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is shorter than my regular ones, but within like an hour of posting the last chapter I got five reviews. So I got inspired. I wrote this chapter rather quickly, so if you spot any mistake tell me and I'll fix them. And thanks to Duilin, Ultimate Ending, Kgirl235, RonHermione7, and Juliette's solo act. Thanks for revieiwing you guys, it seriously makes my day :)**

* * *

><p><span>Albus' Point Of View:<span>

I launched myself at Scorpius and we both hit the ground hard. I punched him in the face and pulled back. He rolled us over and punched the hell out of me. I felt my lip split but I kept going. I had to fight for Lake. I had to .

We both got a couple more hits in before Rose cast a spell that had us both springing apart from each other. I felt the blood start filling my mouth from my busted lip and spit it into the fire and left the common room to go find Lake.

I walked over to the astronomy tower and saw her sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. I saw her shoulders shaking slightly and my heart gave a painful squeeze. She didn't hear me walk up, so I sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and looked up at me. Her beautiful green eyes were red and full of tears. They usually held so much joy and cheer, but right now all I saw in them were sadness. And heartbreak. Yeah, that was probably my fault.

"What happened to you?' she asked, eyeing my bloody lip. "Your lip is busted and you have black eye forming. Who beat you up?"

I winced when she touched my eye. "Scorpius. And I think he's actually worse than I am. I'm so sorry, Lake. Again. God, I feel like that's the only thing I say to you anymore. I hate seeing you hurt like this. But I need to know, did you and Scorpius do anything?"

I saw her eyes cloud over again as she stood up. She looked at me and looked years beyond her age. "You are so blind, Albus. I could never have feelings for Scorpius, he's to in love with Rose to notice anything else. But you're to wrapped up with Kendra that you completely ignore your friends, I suspect you didn't know about those feelings did you?"

I was shocked. Scorpius was one of my best friends and I didn't know that he had feelings for Rose. Maybe I have been to wrapped up with Kendra lately. God I was so stupid, there was this absolutely perfect girl standing in front of me, but I was to terrified to make her mine. I guess now we know why I'm not in Gryffindor.

"And if you seriously have to ask me if Scorpius and I have anything going on, then we have nothing more to talk about," She said as she started to walk away. I grabbed her hand. But she shook my grip away and said, "Ever."

That was it. Whatever thing was holding my heart together, tore. I felt it break into a million tiny sharp edged pieces that tore at me. I felt the sting of tears as I watched her walk away, but I waited until I couldn't see her anymore to let them fall.

Lake's Point Of View:

Walking away from Albus was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I can't believe that he would think that I would be with Scorpius in any romantic type of way. I mean, sure I love Scorpius. But I'm in love with Albus. And he was to damn blind and stubborn to see it.

As I was walking, I ran into somebody. When I looked up I met a pair of crystal blue pools. Lukas. Oh great, I bet he heard about me and Scorpius almost shagging and was coming to break off our Hogsmead date this weekend. That would be the perfect end to this damn day. I realized he said something to me, but I completely ignored him. Great move, genius.

"What?" was my clever remark.

"I said, can we go somewhere and talk? In private," he asked, his blue eyes pleading.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked until we found a deserted spot in the corridor. I sat down with my back against the cool stone and waited for him to follow. When he did I looked over at him. He was staring at me.

"So I presume that you heard about Scorpius and I. Am I right?" I asked looking away from him and to the floor.

"Yeah, but every story has two sides. So what's your's?" he asked, tilting my face up to look at him.

This shocked me. Albus always jumped to conclusions, he never asked me about _my _side of things. It was actually rather refreshing. I took a deep breath before starting the story.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I like where I ended things, well as always, tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong> The first person to finish this quote gets a sneak peek at the next chapter: <span>After all this time...<span>**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a lot I want to say befor eI start this chapter. I guess I'll start with, where did all of my reviewers go? I had like five the chapter before last and I only got one last chapter. The next thing I would like to do is apologize to Juliette's solo act, I told you something completely different was going to happen in this chapter, but as I wrote it my mind had another plan. And lastly, this is insanely short, I'm aware, but I couldn't go any further without writting a whole two chapters into one. So Yeah, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>After I finished telling Lukas the story, I looked up at him. His face had an intense look of concentration on it, and I tried my best to not laugh. After a couple of seconds it vanished and was replaced with a look of concern.<p>

"Well if nothing happened, why were you crying?" he asked. Damn it, why did he have to remember that little bitty detail?

"After Al blew up at us, I walked out of the common room and up to the astronomy tower to be alone. I was sitting there thinking and crying when I heard him walk up. I assumed it was him coming to apologize, which it was. But he still asked if I had feelings for Scorpius. So I blew up at him. I told him about Scorpius having feelings for Rose and that he was so blind and to wrapped up in Kendra to even notice what was right in front of him," I said, not looking at him, instead I was focused on one of the paintings behind his head. It was listening to our conversation and nodding quite vigorously.

"So you're mad at Albus because he has a girlfriend and doesn't pay attention to you or Scorpius anymore?" Lukas asked.

I was glad he was still a little on the thick side. I mean, I all but said that I was in love with Albus just now and he completely missed it; or was choosing to look over it, which I was insanely grateful for.

"Yeah, I guess that would be the shorter version of what I just said," I said, finally looking at him. Godric he was beautiful.

"Oh, well I guess it's kind of true. Guys do tend to ignore their friends when they first get with a girl," Lukas said taking my hand as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Are you ready to get some looks?" I said, as we made it to the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked, looking slightly confused.

"If Kendra told you and Rose, I bet she's told a lot of other people. So they're going to be looking at me, and since you're walking with me and holding my hand, they are going to be looking at you also," I said.

"Oh, well I guess I can handle that," Lukas said, then smiled, "They would be looking at us anyway, I mean you're gorgeous. All the guys look at you all the time. They're just to afraid to ask you out."

"Huh?" I said, completely confused. I didn't think I was that scary. Was I?

"Scorpius and Albus punch any guys who ever talk about you in a romantic fashion. Like in the locker room, you know how guys talk, Scorpius as broken his hand before. Al has broken a couple noses and had his broken a couple of times to in the process," Lukas said as we walked into the Great Hall. I smiled at the guy's childish antics.

No one even looked up from their dinner. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down by Rose. She looked over at me and gave me an apologetic smile. I slung my arm over her shoulders and we hugged.

"I'm so sorry that I jumped to conclusions and believed that bitch over you. I mean, you're one of my best friends. I'm so, so, so sorry," Rose said to me.

I hear an offended sound from in front of me. I looked and saw Kendra and Al. I avoided Al's gaze like the plague.

"Thanks for you know, not noticing me. I thought what we had was special," Scorpius said from the other side of Rose. I smiled and stood up. I walked over to him and hugged him

"God look at that. It's like they can't keep their hands off of each other," Kendra remarked casually.

I ignored her and went on with eating my dinner. I noticed Al was slowly scooting away from Kendra. I smiled and turned to talk to Lukas.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I want 3 reviews or you don't get to see Lake and Lukas' date. I promise some drama happens and maybe some AlxLake, but that's on th down low and only if I get 3 reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is like two in one becaue I felt bad for the short chapter from yesterday. I would also like to thank Juliette's solo act, nameless, callmedaynuhh, RonHermione7, and Michelle Cullen Salvatore for reviewing last chapter. So with out further ado, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>The days flew by and before I knew it, it was the day of my date with Lukas. I was freaking out! Dude I so wasn't ready for it. I was going to make an insane fool of myself in front of him. Ahh, why do people want to date each other?<p>

"Hey there beautiful," Lukas said as he came up behind me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

Oh yeah, now I remember why. He is amazing and gives me butterflies, makes me feel like I can tell him anything, and don't even get me started on those big green eyes. Damn it, I mean big blue eyes, oh yeah, I was so thinking about Lukas, I promise.

"Are you excited for our date tonight?" he asked as we walked into the Slytherin common room.

Scorpius and Rose were sitting on one of the couches engrossed in a Charms book. Al was sitting on another couch and Kendra had her head in his lap. I had to fight a fit of giggles at the look on his face, it was torn between terror and disgust as she prattled on about something. But when his eyes met mine, he started running his fingers through her hair and smiling like a loon.

"Hey there, Miss Willows and how has this glorious Friday been treating you?" Scorpius asked looking up at me. His eyes were on fire and then I glanced down at his lap. He and Rose were holding hands and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him.

"I'm so happy for you. Oh my god!" I shouted into his ear.

"Ahh, Lake that's my ear. And you're busting it," Scorpius yelled the last part into my ear. I pulled away smiling at him.

I pulled Rose up and hugged her tight. She giggled and hugged me just as tightly. We stayed like that until somebody cleared their throat rather obnoxiously. When we broke apart I glared at Kendra. I knew she had done it, but whatever.

"So I'm going to take Rose upstairs and we are going to get ready for tonight. You guys, don't kill each other or cause any unfixable damage to the common room. Rose and I won't always be here to save you guys," I said, winking at them.

Rose and I ran up the steps to my dorm giggling. We shut the door and saw that Cora and Bethany were in there to. They were also 5th year Slytherin girls so we shared the room together. They stared at us but didn't ask any questions.

"So are you guys like public with your relationship?" I asked Rose quietly, while looking through my trunk for something cute to wear tonight.

"Yeah. He came up to the library where I was doing my homework and grabbed my hand to pull me up to him. I looked up at him and he pulled me into a kiss. Oh my god Rose, let me tell you, it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Merlin, that boy knows how to kiss," Rose said, flopping down on my bed.

"Who are you with? Who's an amazing kisser?" Bethany asked sitting next to her on my bed.

"I bet it's Scorpius, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since him and Gabrielle broke up. If not before, I think that you're the reason he broke up with her, ya know?" Cora asked. She had a tendency to talk a mile a minute.

"Actually it is Scorpius. Did he really never take his eyes off of me when him and Gabrielle were together?" Rose asked.

I was to busy pulling on jeans and an off the shoulder sweater to pay attention to their conversation. The sweater was sky blue and had owls all over it and the jeans were skinny and I had them tucked into my knee high black boots. I put on some makeup and walked back into the dorm. They all stopped talking and stared at me.

I could feel myself starting to blush but kept my head held high. I walked over and grabbed my purse from the table beside my bed. I didn't wait for them to unfreeze, I just started walking down the steps and into the common room.

When I hit the last step I heard a wolf whistle come from the direction of the couches. When I looked over I saw Scorpius grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out and looked over at Lukas. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were ablaze with passion while looking at me. I felt my face flush and I diverted my gaze to somewhere else.

They landed on Al and Kendra. Al was staring at me with an unfamiliar light in his eyes and Kendra was staring me down. But not glaring for once. Oops, I spoke to soon, the glare appeared as soon as she glanced at Albus.

Lukas walked up to me and put his hands on my waist, " I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful than you are right now."

I heard Kendra give a very unattractive snort and reply, "But you've saw me. I'm way more beautiful than her."

"Well, when they bottle bitch, make sure you tell me. That way I can look like you," I said with a sneer and towed Lukas out of the room.

I heard Scorpius chuckling and a heard the very distinct sound of Al. He sounded like he was laughing his ass of. I smirked and took Lukas' hand in mine.

Hogsmead was a beautiful place in the winter. With the snow all over the roofs of the buildings it looked like a village from a children's book. The warm lighting on the inside of the building helped to build that idea. The image was completed by the small snowball fight going on between some third years beside the Three Broomsticks.

Lukas pushed open the door of the pub for me to walk in. I smiled up at him. He placed a hand on the small of my back and we walked in together. I looked around and saw Rose and Scorpius sitting in a booth towards the back of the pub.

"Will you order me a butterbeer?" I asked Lukas. "I'm going to go talk to Scorp and Rose." I motioned to where they were sitting with my thumb.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, buttercup," he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Then he walked up to the counter.

I walked over and saw him kiss her lightly and get up. I jumped onto his back and scared him. He jumped slightly, and tried to pry me off. I giggled and kissed the back of his neck. He relaxed, realizing it was me and placed his hands on my legs.

I hugged him and he let my feet hit the floor. I sat down on his lap and started taking to Rose. "So how is your date going?"

"Lovely, she's so freakin' beautiful," Scorpius whispered into my ear. I smiled and looked at Rose, waiting for her answer.

"Brilliant. He's not even halfway as much of a git as I thought he was. I was shocked," she said, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger and winking at Scorpius.

I smiled. I saw Lukas carrying two mugs of butterbeer out of the corner of my eyes and said goodbye to Scorpius and Rose. I walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat across from him. As I sipped my drink, I heard the bell above the door jingle, alerting them that somebody was entering the pub. When I looked over, I winced.

It was Kendra and Al. Kendra looked like a hot mess and Al looked pissed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the booth behind Lukas and I. I could here everything they were saying. Apparently Al had caught Kendra with her back pressed against the wall and another guy with his lips locked on hers. So she was a cheater? It didn't shock me.

"So, do you want to explain yourself to me?" Al said with a cold, distant voice.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I didn't do anything worse than what you're doing to me," she said in a slightly muffled voice.

"What are you talking about, Kendra? I've never cheated on you. Not once," Al said, lowering his voice.

"Not physically. But don't act so clueless. I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at her. You're in love with her and using me to make her jealous," Kendra said. She sounded like she was trying to fight off tears and failing.

I could practically hear Al pull his hand through his messy black curls before he spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about Kendra. I'm not in love with anybody. And I'm not using you to make anybody jealous."

"Don't lie to me. That's degrading. Just tell me the truth, do you have any feelings for Lake?" she asked.

I started choking on my butterbeer when she said this. I saw Lukas' eyebrows come together and form a look of worry cross his features. I was doing something awful. I was dating Lukas and hoping that it would make Al jealous. And this kid obviously had feelings for me. God, I was as bad as Kendra.

I was about to tell Lukas that we shouldn't be here when a shriek could be heard from behind our booth. I stood up and looked back to see Kendra running from the pub in tears. I looked at Al and he looked tortured.

"Al what happened?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"Kendra and I broke up," Al said in a defeated voice.

I looked at him in shock. Uh oh, I don't think this is going to end well for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 7. So I want 7 reviews for the next chapter. It'll be funnnnn, the next chapter. So review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter 8. I was highly disappointed with the amount of reveiws I got for this chapter. I asked for 7 and I got 3. The amount of reviews I got affected the ending of this chapter. So, yeah.**

* * *

><p>"That's unlucky mate. I'm sorry," Lukas said. He patted Al on the back and turned back to look at me.<p>

"Well, do you want to call of our date? I'm sure that there will be more Hogsmead weekends for us to go out again," Lukas said, smiling at me.

I felt my heart give a squeeze. He was a really good guy and I was using him. God, he deserved so much better than me. "Uhm, Lukas can you come over here with me for a minute?"

We stood up and walked to outside the pub. We sat down on one of the benches outside and I took a deep breath. I let it out and looked at the shop window behind his head as I spoke, "I don't think it's fair that I'm dating you. I have feelings for Albus."

I saw his face fall slightly. His eyebrows drew together as he started to speak quietly, "So did you ever have feelings for me or were you lying to me the whole time? Because if you were that would be really low and trashy."

"No it wasn't like that. I really did think I had feelings for you, then I saw Al and all these feelings started hitting me. I found myself constantly comparing you to him in my mind…" I said, trailing off at the end.

"And I didn't stand up to him, did I?" Lukas asked in a broken voice.

"It wasn't like that. I just thought that maybe you could help me get over him, ya know? I didn't realize how unfair I was being to you," I said, looking down at my hands.

"I should have known that the hottest girl in Hogwarts wouldn't be into me. I'm nothing compared to Harry Potter's son," Lukas said bitterly.

"It's not like that. It doesn't matter to me who his father is. It's like I'm only me when I'm around him. He's the only person who gives me hippogriffs in my stomach and it's not fair to you that I'm with you and having these feelings for him," I said without looking up from my hands.

"I understand those feelings, trust me. I just thought you had them about me," Lukas said standing up. When he started to walk away, I didn't stop him.

I sat out there for a little while longer. It started to get chillier, but I scarcely felt it. I jumped when I felt fabric fall around my shoulders. I looked up and met Albus' emerald orbs. He sat down by me and pulled me close to him, rubbing my hair with his hands. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my face into his chest.

"What did he do?" Albus asked in a strained voice.

I wrapped his jacket tighter around my shoulders and leaned into him. "I broke up with him. I didn't think it was fair that I was going out with him, when I had feelings for another guy. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, better than you know. I'm actually in the same ship as you right about now," Albus murmured into my ear from my place on his chest.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about that,. Why did you and Kendra break up? I though you possibly maybe loved her," I said as I lifted up my head to look at him.

"I guess I lied to you about her. It wasn't Kendra that I was in love with," Albus said, running his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he picked up from James.

He looked at me and brought a hand up to my face. His thumb stroking my cheekbone. He tilted my head slightly and started to lean in to me. I started freaking out, he was going to kiss me. Oh my god, my best friend, whom I'm in love with, is about to kiss me. What do I do?

Turns out it doesn't matter what I should do. Scorpius and Rose busted out of the pub and interrupted our moment. They stood and looked over at us with matching confused expressions on their faces.

"What's happening out here?" Scorpius asked us, trying to fight the smirk on his face from coming out.

"Well, uhm, we were talking and, uhm, I found out that she'd broke up with Lukas and I broke up with Kendra and it just, sorta, ya know, started happening," Albus said, blushing and looking down at the cobblestone walkway under our feet.

"So are you guys together or anything?" Rose asked, discreetly winking at me. I felt my face heat up as I looked down too.

"No, this was just a spur of the moment thing, I don't think it will happen again," Albus said offhandedly.

My heart completely shattered. I felt the ragged little pieces tearing at my insides. I wasn't the girl he was thinking about, the one he was in love with. He was just kissing me as a rebound from breaking up with Kendra. I just broke up with an amazing guy, to have my heart completely stomped on. God, karma's a bitch.

"I have to go," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't go, we can all hang out the rest of the night together. It'll be fun," Rose said, waggling her eyebrows at me.

I just shook my head and started running to the castle. I made it to the door and collapsed to the floor in a pile of hot tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face in my knees. I sobbed, for my broken heart and for my stupidity.

"Damn, you should try out for a track team or something," a voice said from the floor beside me, throwing their arm around my shoulders.

I threw myself into Scorpius' lap and cried into his chest. I was sobbing so hard that I was shaking. I heard him murmuring into my ear, but I was to far gone to understand what it was. He was sitting in the floor of the Hogwarts entrance rocking me back and forth. Trying to soothe my broken heart, but I don't think anything could fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Just think, if I would have gotten 7 reviews, Al and Lake would have kissed. If I get 5 this time I'll make it happier.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I really don't feel like writting a long thing up here, so just read?**

* * *

><p><strong>Al's Point of View:<strong>

"You are such a git. I can't believe how unbelievably dim you are," Rose shouted at me.

I couldn't argue with her. I can't believe that she ran away like that. I only said what I though she wanted me to. Just because I have feelings for her, doesn't mean that she has them for me, right?

"I know I'm just afraid of how she would react if I would have told her about my feelings for her. I mean it's not like she has any for me," I said, my hands finding their familiar path in my hair.

"Do you really think that?" Rose asked. When I nodded she continued, "Then you really are an insanely dense git. I can't believe how stupid you are."

She threw her hands up in the air and made a frustrated sound. Then she turned on her heels and walked back towards the castle. I watched her and waited until I couldn't see her flamboyant hair. Once she was gone, I tried to sort out what had just happened.

Oh Merlin, I had almost kissed Lake. She was my best friend, how could I have almost kissed her? That would have messed everything up. I mean, I already hurt Kendra in the process because I was too afraid to tell Lake about my feelings for her.

I sat outside the Leaky Cauldron until I gathered myself enough then I started making my way slowly back to the castle. Once I got there and walked in what I saw broke my heart into pieces. Rose was sitting with her back against the wall next to Scorpius. Lake was in his lap sobbing into his chest. I mean, she was shaking so hard Scorpius was shaking with her.

When Rose looked up and saw me, I saw her whisper something to Scorpius that caused him to look up and meet my eyes. He had so much anger and disappointment in them that I had to look away because I was afraid I would catch on fire with the heat in them.

He whispered to Rose and she grabbed Lake's arm as Scorpius stood up with her. Rose glanced in my direction, then looked away and started walking towards the Slytherin dorms. I sighed and walked over to Scorpius. When I got there he shoved me against a wall and held me there.

"What in the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he seethed. I could practically see the steam shooting out of his ears.

"I don't know. I just, my mind blanked and I was terrified. What if she didn't feel the same way about me and I ruined out friendship by kissing her?" I said in a defeated voice.

Scorpius relaxed his hold on my slightly and said, "Well mate, I do believe that you've already made quite a dent in your friendship. She is so hurt right now, I don't think I've ever saw her cry this much and I've known her since we were 11. That's four years; you've known her that long too. Why can't you see what every damn body else in the world sees when they look at you two?"

With that he relaxed his hold on me and turned to head towards the dungeons. I slid down the wall and rubbed the spot on my throat where Scorpius had held me against the wall. And just what did he mean by me not being able to see what everybody else saw?

I glanced up and saw a small group of first years staring at me curiously. I stood up and walked away from them and into the dungeons, I mean why the hell not, everybody else went in there, why shouldn't I?

Once I got inside the common room my feet froze to the floor. The only person in there was Lake and she was sitting on the floor looking in on the fire. I don't think she noticed me walk in; I thought about bypassing her and walking up to the guy's dorms, but then I saw her wipe away a stray tear and went over and sat beside her.

**Lake's Point of View:**

I felt somebody sit down beside but I didn't look over. I figured it was Scorpius or Rose or maybe even Jakob. But then they started talking and I felt my heart give a painful lurch and I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"Lake, I am so sorry," Albus said, turning me to face him.

I bet I was a sight for sore eyes. With my puffy eyes, running makeup, and bitten on lip. But why did it matter, I wasn't the one he was in love with. He made that painfully clear earlier. I felt the lump in my throat dissolve into tears and refused to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to forgive me, but at least look at me. Please," Albus said the last part in such a low whisper that I had to strain to hear it.

"I just need to know who she is," I whimpered, looking at his chest.

"Who who is?" he asked, sounding slightly bewildered.

"The girl you're in love with," I threw my hand to my mouth, but it was too late. I already said something that could get me hurt even more in the end. I will never understand what it is about this boy that will not let me go.

"How do you know that I'm in love with a girl?" Al asked I saw him staring at his hands in his lap.

I decided that I was going to tell him the truth. Well pretty much all the truth. "I was sitting in the other booth beside you and Kendra and I heard your fight. I heard that she cheated on you and that it was like you were doing to her. Then I heard her say that you were in love with someone else. Then I heard her ask about me, but I didn't hear what you said about it."

I peeked at Albus through my hair and saw that his face had gone white. Then it turned red when he processed what I had said. His glance finally hit mine and his eyes looked almost tortured. I broke eye contact quickly. Then he said, "So are you sure that you want to know what girl I'm in love with? It might change things insanely much between us."

I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes and actually held his gaze. I nodded my head and looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss.

I was stone under his lips until I felt him tremble slightly. Then I started kissing him back heatedly. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled slightly and pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. The smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end. I promise there will be more drama if 5 of you review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said, last chapter wasn't the end. I want this to be a rather long story. So there is going to ba load of drama in this story. So if you don't like the idea of that, this may not be the story for you. But if you want to, keep reading.**

* * *

><p>We sat like that in the common room forever. Just looking into each other's eyes. I kept smiling and looking down, just to have him put his finger under my chin and tilt my head back up. Then he would place little butterfly kisses all over my face.<p>

"God, I don't know why I didn't tell you about my feelings before now. This is bloody brilliant," he whispered to me.

I giggled again and looked at him, "That's a good question. Why didn't you tell me before? We could have avoided this whole awful situation."

"Well it's not like you were in any rush to tell me about your feelings for me," Albus said, standing up with me in his arms.

He walked over to one of the couches and sat down with me in his lap. He pulled a blanket from behind us and wrapped us up in it. I grinned at his cuteness and snuggled back into his chest.

"Aww, it looks like you guys kissed and made up!" Rose shouted from the staircase. When we looked over we saw her and Scorpius standing there looking at us.

"Shut up, I don't want you two to start about obvious couples," I said, pointing a finger at both of them, causing them to blush slightly.

"Oh well, whatever. At least we're all happy now. Isn't that right Lake?" Al asked. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of mine. God, I love those eyes.

"I really love your eyes, did you know that?" I asked Al after Rose and Scorpius went back into the boy's dorm.

"Do you really?" Al asked, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

"Yes, they are just so beautiful," I said smiling. He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. This one was more heated. His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer. I had mine in his messy curls, tugging on them.

"Well isn't this just sweet?" an irritating voice said from the portrait hole. I didn't have to look up to see that it was Kendra.

Al didn't miss a beat. He just broke off our kiss and pulled me closer to him. I smirked at Kendra and wrapped my arms around his torso. Putting my ear on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. It didn't change when Kendra walked in, it was beating for me.

I heard Kendra walk over to us and sat down really close to Al. He didn't look up from my eyes. I felt the annoyance coming off of him in waves, but apparently Kendra didn't. She just kept on sitting there. Looking at Al expectantly.

Finally he looked at her and said, "What do you want Kendra? We broke up?"

"I'm not here for you exactly. I'm here to tell Lake something. Will you give us a minute?" Kendra asked with a sugary sweet look on her face that put syrup to shame.

Once Al was gone the smile got even bigger. I shivered slightly at the coldness in her eyes. "You know why Al and I broke up don't you?"

"Because Al is in love with me and it's not fair for him to string you along," I states matter-of-factly.

"Aww, you're so naive. Do you seriously think that's why we broke up? Wow, he's got you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?" Kendra said with a smirk. "Al's a player. He doesn't stay with girls very long. Just long enough to get what he wants. Which is sex. I wouldn't have sex with him so he dumped me and went after you. I mean you feelings were so obvious that he even started to notice. He figured you would give in easily enough and be an easy shag for him."

I felt tear gathering in my eyes as I looked up at her with round eyes. She looked completely sincere. I felt my lungs tighten and my stomach flip into knots. I heard Al coming down the steps and looked over at Kendra.

"Are you being serious about this or are you being a bitch?" I asked in a tense whisper.

"Serious as Avada Kadavra. Just ask him about how many girls in Hogwarts he's been with. Go ahead, ask him," she said as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Hey, don't let her get to you. She's just jealous that I dumped her for you," Al smiled walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

I pushed his arms off of my waist and turned to look at him. When he finally saw my face his jaw dropped. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes again but I refused to let them fall. Instead I looked at him and took a deep breath. "How many girls have you had sex with?"

"What?" Albus asked her in a flabbergasted tone.

"I didn't stutter. How many girls have you had sex with?" I asked again, looking anywhere but into those big green eyes.

"A few. Why is this coming out now? What did Kendra say to you?" Al asked walking up to me again, trying to touch me.

I pulled away before he could touch me. "The truth. Tell me one more thing; did you have sex with Kendra?"

"What, no!" Albus shouted then added in a lower voice, "All I could think about was you and how I wanted it to be you that I was holding in my arms. You that I was kissing. You who was being with me."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm just another shag for you, aren't I?" I asked, the tears finally falling down my cheeks in hot streams. "I knew you were a player but I never dreamed that you would play me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending. God Al just can't stop messing up, can he? Remember reveiws make happy endings :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm totally going to rant about things up here, if you want to skip it feel free. But seriously, if you don't like how I end my chapters, don't read my story. And then don't give me a review bashing how I write and submit it without a profile link, seriously, if you have a problem tell me about it privately, don't do it like that. And you know, what it's my story and I'm going to do whatever the hell I want with it, if that bothers you then don't read it. Okay, rant over. So here's chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Al's Point of View:<span>**

Like hell I was going to let her walk away from me again. She was my… Everything. God, I am insanely dim. It's taken me 5 damn years to figure out how I felt about Lake. I am completely in love with her.

"Lake, please don't walk away from me. I need you, you're everything to me. I have been with girls before but not since I realized my feelings for you. Do you want to know why?" I asked. At this moment I was about to put all of my cards on the table.

"No, I really don't," she replied and tried to walk off again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I laced our fingers together and held her in her spot.

"Please, will you sit here and here me out completely?" I asked sitting down on the recently vacated couch.

"I guess, you have 5 minutes," she said. As she sat down on the other side of the couch I saw her wiping tears from her eyes and I felt my heart break. Why couldn't I stop hurting her so much?

"I'm not a virgin. I've had sex with girls before. But that's all it was; sex. It didn't mean anything to me, I realize how bad that is, but it was nothing. I get more feelings when I look at you than I did having sex with any of them," I started. I looked at her eyes and saw her avoiding my gaze.

"Please," Lake whispered. "Don't tell me things if they're not true. I can't handle anymore lies. I want you to tell me exactly what is on your mind right now. No more faking and ignoring. Cards on the table."

I took a deep breath before I uttered, "I'm in love with you."

I snuck another peek at her face and had to fight off laughing. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes were saucers. Before I thought about it, I reached up and pushed her chin up to close her mouth. She seemed to snap out of her state and look over at me.

"You're in love with me?" she asked, slightly flabbergasted.

"Yeah, since third year. I figured it out when I saw you snog Richard Leaks. I've for no reason, or at least I thought. Then I realized that the reason I hated him so much was he got to hold you and kiss you and all these other things that I wanted to do with you. Then he cheated on you and I had a legitimate reason to hate him," I said, smiling slightly at the memory of punching him when he cheated on her.

"Yeah I remember that. I had to heal your hand and Scorpius got so pissed that he didn't get a chance to get a few punches in on him too," Lake said giggling slightly.

My heart magically came back together at the sound of her bell-like giggle. I loved her laugh. It wasn't obnoxiously loud like other girls'. It was almost silent, and I loved the way her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together. God, look at what she's doing to me, I'm turning into a pansy.

I heard Lake distinctly whisper something along the lines of, "I'm in love with you too."

I didn't give a clever or sarcastic remark. I just stood there with my mouth agape, probably looking somewhat like a fish. Is it possible that she loves me back? There is no way that she feels that way towards me, especially after what Kendra did to her and said to her.

"What did you just say?" I asked while I scooted closer to her body on the other end of the couch.

She sighed before she said, "I'm in love with you too. You bloody idiot. I have been since second year, I just dated Lukas and Richard to try and get over you. I mean you were always with all of those other girls. Girls that weren't anything like me, the complete opposite of me really," Lake said looking down at her hands.

"Do you want to know the reason that I dated all of those girls that were so different than you?" I asked, taking another deep breath.

When she nodded I said, "It was because they were absolutely nothing like you. They were ditzy, blonde, slutty even. I figured that if I hooked up with girls that were different than you, I would get over my crush on you. But, yeah, it didn't work obviously."

I looked over at Lake again and saw her staring at me. I finally closed all of the distance between us; we were as close as possible without her being on my lap. She put her hands in mine and finally looked me in the eyes.

Hers were vaguely sad and she had a closed off edge to her, but I saw underneath it. They were happy but they looked really scared. Scared that I would hurt her again, I guess that I was always hurting her, but this time it wasn't going to be different. I wasn't going to hurt her ever again; she was never going to cry because of me again, if I could help it.

"I swear on my life that I will never make you cry again. But you have to promise me that when you get upset about something that you talk to me, not run off. We have to work it out, I can't function without you, love," I said, placing my hand on her cheek, stroking it with my thumb slightly.

"I promise that I will come to you before I overreact to things that I hear. I only did that because I was afraid that you didn't really want to be with me, I was just a rebound from Kendra, she just added to that thought by saying all of that stuff," Lake said, laying her head on my shoulder and her face in my neck. Her slow breathing tickled slightly.

"Good, I want to be with you. You always know how to make me smile, make me laugh, just brighten my whole day," I whispered into her ear from her place on my shoulder.

"Good, you're what I want. Always," I heard her murmur before I felt her breathing slow and knew she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to do my normal top Author's Note at the bottom now. I thought I would do Al's point of view for the whole chapter. Updates may start coming only once or twice a week because school has started back and I'm going to be swamped with school work and such... But stick with the story and I will love you forever. And oh yeah, I would 'appreciate' it if you reviewed my story :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

So I think I'm going to end the story here. I have started school now and I have virtually no time to write at all. Maybe, if I get like an overwhelming amount of reviews or something I'll come around to writing a sequel, but as of now this is the end of I'm So Much Better.

Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me all those amazing words. I didn't get one negative review, so thanks a billion trillion times.

Love you all, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX


End file.
